New girl
by melody015
Summary: Tohtu Honda is a singer who is trying to find her place. She get's signed for a record deal after singing ametuar night. Along her way she meets Yuki, Kyo, and haru and she becomes best frinds with them. Song in every chapter!


Another masterpiece from me! I have been listening to my radio all day and I heard this song what?.......3 times? I had to write this down! Tohru's POV.

New girl

"Up next is Tohru Honda!" said the host. His voice was loud and booming with the help of the microphone. There was a short applause before I walked onto the stage. I was wearing a black short sleeve V-neck shirt with jeans and brown boots. I took a deep breath as the music started up, and I started singing.

_**I hopped off the plane at LAX  
With the dream, my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame excess  
Am I gonna fit in?**_

Jumped in the cab  
Here I am for the first time  
Looked to my right and i see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous

My shyness got the better of me at the time, so I just stood there and sung.I looked around while I was singing and everyone had looks of interest on their faces. One guy made a call on their phone and stepped out of the place.

_**My tummy's turnin' and i'm feelin' kind of homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
and the the Jay-Z was on**_

I had warmed up to the song a bit now. I had a smile on my face. I knew the words like the back of my hand. Before I knew it, I was nodding my head to the beat of the song and tapping my foot. I didn't know why, but I liked it.

_**So I put my hands up  
They're playin' My Song  
The butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yeah It's a party in the USA  
Yeah It's a party in the USA**_

I had did little motions with my hands according to the words of the song. A few people in the audience were nodding their head with little smiles on their faces. By this time, I was really into the song. I was moving my head and adding motions with my feet. I moved my whole body to the beat of the song.

_**Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's looking at me now  
Like "who's that chick that rockin' kicks?  
She gotta be from outta town."**_

So hard with my girls not around me  
It's definitely not a Nashville party  
Cause all I see are stillettos  
I guess I never got the memo

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kind of homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
And the DJ dropped my favorite tune  
And a Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on(x2)

As I moved and everything, I sung my best. I hit all the notes perfectly and changed my tone when I needed to. When came the bridge of the song, I stopped doing motions and just sang again. When that part was over, I started moving again. I leaned to the right with the microphone and sang into the microphone best I could.

_**So I put my hands up  
They're playin' My Song  
The butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up  
They're playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yeah It's a party in the USA  
Yeah It's a party in the USA**_

Feel like hopping on a flight (on a flight)  
Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)  
Something stops me everytime(everytime)  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright!

I could see the audience's smiles get bigger, and the man who had made a phone call earlier nodding his head and looking like he was interested. Towards the end of the song I went all out, strutting across the stage and everything.

_**So I put my hands up  
They're Playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I put my hands up  
They're playin' my song  
And I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yeah It's a party in the USA  
Yeah It's a party in the USA**_

_**So I put my hands up  
They're Playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I put my hands up  
They're playin' my song  
And I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yeah It's a party in the USA  
Yeah It's a party in the USA!**_

When I finished, the crowd gave a standing ovation. I stood up on stage, grinning like mad. I went backstage, only to find the man who made a phone call standing by my dressing room.

"Are you Tohru Honda?" he asked.

I just nodded slowly, unsure of who this man was.

"I'm from Radio head records. I saw your little performance out there, and I want to sign you." He said, shaking my hand. My eyes bulged out of my head, and my jaw was on the floor.

"If your un-sure about it, here's my card." He said .

I took the card and grabbed my purse. I put on my coat and went home. Hana and Uo were probably waiting for me at home anyway. I took another look at the card, then put it back in my bag. I really wanted this break, but I had to consult with my roommates first. They were always protective of me since High school, and still were. At first I wasn't completely sure about it, but it was verified when I found myself humming and skipping to the beat. I put the key in the lock and went in to tell them the news.

A/n: It is gonna be multi chaptered as soon as I find a song for the next chapter. Review and tell me if you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
